The Book Nightmare
by Val B
Summary: The incident of Noah's book has been hunting Kid for a long time throughout his dreams. Good luck he has someone to help him deal with the nightmares. Quick one-shoot.


**Disclaimer/Part you don't ever read:** I do not own Soul Eater because if I actually owned it then it would be really, REALLY messed up. Without counting the crack.

_Hello my fellow readers! Today I come with this really quick one-shoot that I made with the help of , thank you very much, and now I post here because I feel like it. Leave reviews, anything counts as a comment, just say what you thought about this little piece of boredom and lazyness I felt the other day. Reviews rock._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_(P.S.: There is Chrona. Being a girl. And Kid. Being a guy. Just so you know)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Death the Kid saw the look in his eyes.

Those eyes were hungry for power; they were controlled by the strings of insanity, and yet the extreme pleasure of success.

His eyes were looking at him in a way the most competitive player looks at the big first place price on his hands. His sadistic smile covered half of his face as he slowly drew Kid into his trap.

Patty, Liz, what would happen to them?

What would happen to him?

Kid had the destructive feeling that there was no more after it.

His time was over, and there was nothing else to do. Everything was lost for Death the Kid, the only thing left was the hope that his friends wouldn't join him soon.

Kid left a last scream from his mouth as he denied how the bad guys had won, Noah had gotten what he wanted.

Now, there was nothing left but death and the scared screams of Kid's guns as Noah slowly closed the book.

And Kid's life was no more.

A gasp filled the air in the entire room.

Suddenly, Kid felt how the cold air in his room swung through his body as he rapidly removed the covers from his bed and sat in the corner. He felt how the sweat slowly fell through his back as he tried to control his breathing; the cold night air crushed into his lungs with every intake of breath.

He couldn't believe he still had dreams about Noah. It had been along time since Arachnophobia. He no longer was an adolescent, but somehow the time when he thought all was lost always found a way to creep into his dreams. There was no need to worry for Noah anymore but the feelings that he went through that day always followed him.

Noah was no longer alive, Kid knew it, but madness had not been yet erased from the world. No one would have ever guessed the dark years that would come after the kishin was freed. Everything had changed.

Kid suppressed a scream when he felt a hand over his shoulder. He turned around that instant as his heart jumped inside his chest. Relief flowed into him as he remembered her, the only thing that attached him to life.

And her face showed worry as she laid down a hand over his. He let out a sigh as he lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Just a nightmare" he said.

She sighed as well. "The book nightmare?"

He chuckled nervously to the name she had given to the dream he had been attacked by for years. "The book nightmare."

She moved away form her spot in the bed to join his side.

"Don't get scared by it" she said as she laid her head gently on his shoulder, still moist from his stressful dream. Taking his hand in hers, she placed a chaste kiss and held it close to her cheek whispering "Don't let a nightmare scare you, because even if you're trapped between pages of a book, I'll still be by your side, just like you are always by mine"

"But how do you know that I won't fail you" asked Kid as he approached her, making the space between them almost non-existent. She smiled as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

Chrona always smiled for him.

"Because I know you will always be there at the end, to rescue me from Arachnophobia, Medusa, even from Patty's makeovers. Because I know you love me as much as I love you." she said as she pecked his lips.

There was a moment of silence between the couple as they studied each other. Kid smiled as he took Chrona's face between his hands a gave her a soft and slow kiss on the lips.

"Feel like sleeping?" asked Kid signaling to the bed with his head.

Chrona gave a nervous grin and looked suspiciously at Kid "Not anymore."

Kid laughed at his fiancé and looked at her as a blush crept up her cheeks "Then that makes two of us" he said as he suddenly threw himself into the bed and pulled Chrona by the hand with him, as Chrona fell over Kid's body the both of them smiled as their lips met into a hungry kiss.

And at that night none of the two had any other nightmares... or sleep if that's the case.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_YOU! _

_Yeah you. No, not you, YOU. Yeah you. _

_Click that, not THAT. That._

_There you go, now write what you thought about this one-shoot._


End file.
